Involuntary Submission
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: It was just a normal day for Draco Malfoy when he got hit by a spell that changed his life forever. What will he do when this spell causes him to do as commanded no matter what? What will he do if it can't be fixed? (Name changed from Involuntarily Submitting)
1. Chapter 1

Involuntary Submission

Chapter One

The Usual Routine Broken

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"No, you watch where _you're_ going!" Draco yelled back at the man, who's name always seems to escape the blonde, running down the hallways of the Ministry like he was on fire and hadn't the slightest idea how to fix that. The blonde began to mutter to himself as he rounded the corner, "Insolent half-blood."

Draco's eyes caught sight of the lift as it was getting ready to close. "Hold that lift!" he yelled, tearing off down the hall to catch it. But of course that blood traitor Weasley just had to be the only one in the lift. Smirking at the helpless blonde, Weasley let the lift close just as Draco was about reached the closed door. Sighing, the blonde waited for the next one.

_Stupid Weasel. Stupid lift. Stupid blood traitor. _Draco thought bitterly as he paced a few steps, parchment in his hands. He really hated that he was just a delivery boy for the Aurors. His sole purpose was to take finished reports to the Head Auror, who would then turn them in elsewhere, and to retrieve blank parchment, quills and/or ink for anyone who needed it. Draco didn't understand why his job even existed. It was just pure laziness that created his job.

_This bloody job isn't worth it. _Draco argued with himself, as per usual. He did this at least once a day every day. _It doesn't pay near enough for my liking. _

_But it's the only one that they would allow you to have here. If you want to be a real Auror, you must prove yourself to them._

_Oh shut it! You are beginning to sound like a bloody good-for-nothing Gryffindor! _he scowled his heart.

Draco, realizing he was arguing with himself mentally, shut his mind and his heart up. Finally the lift arrived. Taking a deep breath, he stepped on and announced to the air, "Auror Offices, Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

As soon as he said this the lift's magic whirled to life. Taking a hold of one of the handles attached to the ceiling with both hands, the blonde tried to keep from lunging as the lift jerked and swayed. Eventually, he ended up on the right floor. The lift's doors slid open. Releasing the handle, Draco stepped out of the lift and proceeded down the hallway. He heard laughter abruptly stopping as he turned a corner. A few of the Aurors sneered at him. Others began to whisper as he passed. As Draco walked away, one called out to him.

"Hey, Delivery Boy."

With difficulty, Draco masked his face with indifference. He turned to the Auror, whom loved to poke fun at him and that made sure he would never leave this position for a higher one. "Yes, Auror Wilson?"

Wilson smirked and said, "Did you get my specialized ink and quills like I asked?"

Gritting his teeth, Draco nodded. "Yes, I did. They should be on your desk. Is that all?"

"For now." He sneered.

The blonde nodded curtly and turned on his heel. He stiffly walked away, his pace a bit faster than per usual. He really hated Jarred Wilson, more than he hated Harry Potter even.

_But that's not true. _His heart piped in. _You don't hate Potter anymore._

"Sod off!" he snapped at his heart, causing a Auror, whom he believed to be a lovely bird named Jennet, to jump and drop her papers. Draco muttered an apology, as he was required to in his position of such low a rank. She nodded and bent down to retrieve her dropped work papers. Draco walked faster to his destination, wondering why his heart couldn't ever agree with his mind.

He also had to wondered if he was going insane.

* * *

Releasing a tired deep breath, Draco sat in the metal folding chair in the break room. He needed coffee. Badly. Taking out his wand, he murmured a spell he had learned from a Slytherin during his school years when they had had to stay up late doing homework or whatnot. The coffee began to make itself. Draco relaxed back in his chair, closing his eyes, his head tilted back, slumping down a bit in it. He could feel the cool metal of the chair on the back of his neck. This position hurt said neck, but he didn't care. He felt heavy and tired.

Today he had had to fetch a lot more parchment and ink than per usual. Plus, someone had dropped a brand new bottle of expensive ink which Draco had had to clean up. Then, people started to purposely drop ink splotches on the carpet, and ink bottles were from then on 'accidentally' knocked over, spilling their entire contents on the surface they sat, some of which included parchment or onto the floor. And of course, like usual, Draco was forced to clean the spills up.

His mind ended up wandering to Jarred Wilson. Man, did Draco really hate him. With his ugly brown eyes and obnoxious laugh and horrifying crinkles on his forehead. Ugh. Not even his soft brown hair could make up for that terror. He was an arrogant prat that needed to be taught a lesson. But Draco couldn't be the one to teach him. That would definitely lose him any chance of becoming an actual Auror.

Just then, Draco heard a soft jingle and opened his eyes. His magic had indicated that it had finished making the coffee. He straightened and sat up in his chair. He levitated the mug of coffee to himself and sipped it carelessly. His eyes widened as his body was immediately awakened, cursing.

"Damn it! That's hot!" Draco covered his mouth with his hands, after setting his mug on the circular table. His tongue burned. He didn't know why he covered his mouth because it's not like it helped or anything. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. But his eyes snapped open when he heard a chuckle. Draco's head whipped around to find Potter standing in the doorway of the break room.

Surprised, Draco's silver eyes widened. No one took a break at this time. That's the sole reason _he_ did. The blonde took it now so no one could bother him or demand anything else of him till he got back to work.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged, trying to hide his surprise. Potter smirked and simply said, "Careful, Malfoy. Your coffee is hot."

Draco scowled, his eyes steely. "I know that, _Potter_." he spat the name. Potter raised his hands up in surrender, his black eyebrow arched in question. "Whoa there. Calm down."

Sighing, the twenty-one year old blonde ran a hand through his silken hair, causing it to become disarranged. Potter entered the break room and took the chair opposite of Draco. "Tired?"

Draco looked at Potter like he was stupid, which of course he was. "What gave it away? Was it the ink stains on my new dress shirt? Or perhaps it was the parchment cuts on my hands? Or how about the dark bags under my eyes?"

Draco knew his voice was dripping with sarcasm, but honestly he didn't care at the moment. Potter gave him a look that showed he really didn't appreciate the sarcasm. The blonde shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

After an awkward silence, readjusting his glasses, the raven haired man spoke. "Alright… I guess I will… see you whenever…?"

Draco just nodded once in reply as Auror Potter got up and left him to his break. He cast a quick _Tempus _charm and found his break was over. Sighing deeply, he stood up and set his mug in the sink. Then, he scurried out of the break room to get back to work.

* * *

Draco apparated to the living area in his flat after clocking out. He was beyond exhausted. He needed a good night's sleep. But his stomach was starving. So he went into the kitchen of his flat. He opened the fridge and found it empty, save for half a stick of butter and a carton of curdled milk. Throwing the milk out, he checked the pantry. Nothing looked appetizing. Sighing, Draco decided to go out to eat something nice.

Exiting the kitchen, Draco returned to his living room and retrieved his shoes and robes. He used his wand to put them on, too worn out to do it manually, and he apparated to the streets of Wizarding London.

Walking passed the Leaky Cauldron, Draco went out into muggle London. He had to admit, muggles could _cook_. Casting a Notice-Me-Not charm on himself, Draco exited the dark alley and began to casually walk down the street.

Draco walked a bit before glancing at the sky. He really hoped it didn't start raining. But the clouds did look a bit dark, and he couldn't see the moon. The stars weren't shining either. And he was in a muggle place, which meant no Umbrella charms.

Picking up the pace, Draco hurried along the street. He was in the mood for Italian food. His silver eyes flickered over the names of stores and restaurants. He stopped searching though when his eyes found a damp cardboard box resting on the sidewalk in a puddle. Curiosity got the better of him, and Draco walked over to the box.

Upon closer inspection, the cardboard box had washed out writing on it. Draco was barely able to read it. It said something along the lines of 'Free Kittens'. The cardboard of the box was soaked through and reeked of mildew. He scrunched his nose up at the smell. Peering into the box, Draco was met with the sight of a single black kitten.

Who would be so heartless to abandon a helpless kitten to the dark nights and cold winds of this world alone? The poor thing…

Looking down at the small kitten, Draco watched it. It was curled in on itself, fur matted and filthy. It's ribs were poking out of its skin. It looked a bit like a walking skeleton. Its tail was curled around itself, trying to keep its warmth in more then likely. The poor thing was shivering.

His heart clenching painfully tight, Draco gently picked the poor thing up and cuddled it to his chest just as it began to rain. Cursing aloud, Draco stood up and unraveled his scarf. He wrapped the kitten up in it. The animal gave a small appreciative mewl. Smiling slightly, the blonde decided to go home.

_Forget food. This poor thing needs love._

* * *

The moment he stepped into the Wizarding street, a flash of color came at him. Crying out in surprise, Draco dropped to the ground, narrowly missing what he knew to be the _Confringo _spell. Looking behind him, the spot on the wall that was hit was scorched. Swiftly, looking back in the direction of his attacker, he saw a _Denesaugeo _coming at him. Draco rolled out of the way, the kitten still protectively held to his chest.

Standing up, Draco scurried to get his wand, which was difficult with one hand. His wand was in his right pocket. So he had to reach across himself and into his pocket with his left hand. As he struggled with his wand another spell flew at him.

"Ah!" Draco barely managed to duck in time. He dashed to behind the garbage bin and set the kitten in his scarf on the ground for a moment. Then, he rolled out form behind the bin, casting a spell, "_Diffindo!_"

He missed the attacker by a foot at least. Cursing himself, he rolled to miss a nasty curse that would have turned him inside out. Draco aimed his wand and yelled, "_Expluso_!"

The attacker jumped out of the way, and the street exploded where he had stood before. Draco stood up once more just as his attacker cast a spell with a silver coloring.

"_Subiici __Mihi_!"

This spell hit Draco spot on.

Draco felt an odd coldness wash over him. He dropped to his knees as he shuddered and gasped, his body quaking as it tried to figure out what to do with the sudden cold. It was painful. He was shivering as the chill settled into his bones and his very veins, a chill that wasn't from the rain. This spell felt like Dark magic, but he couldn't be sure.

While Draco's body was responding to the spell, his attacker fled into the night.

* * *

The moment Draco landed in his flat, he wandlessly used magic to take his robes and shoes off. He also spell dried himself and the kitten, wondering what on earth that spell had been. Shaking his head to clear it, he decided to think about that later. Right now he needed to care for this poor cat.

Pursing his lips, he realized he had no food to feed the poor thing. Sighing, he called for one of his house elves from the Manor. He hated to do so though. Not because he cared for the thing, but because it was part of the past he was trying to forget and move on from. "Dotty!"

Dotty, the house elf, appeared before her master a moment later, looking enthusiastic. The house elves hated to see Draco do anything that they can do on his own. "Yes, Master Draco, sir. Dotty is here, sir."

"Dotty… I'm sorry to call upon your services, but… I need help."

"No! No! Master Draco must never apologize! Never! Dotty loves serving Master Draco, sir!" the house elf was doing an odd thing with her feet. Draco was amused by this. She looked as if she was dancing in excitement.

"Alright… Well, Dotty, I need you to fill my pantry and fridge with food. Also, I need something to feed this kitten." Draco said as he unwrapped the now sleeping kitten. It had been lulled asleep by his heart beat.

"Oh, Master Draco, sir! Yes, Master Draco, sir! Dotty loves to help! May I draw you a bath as well?" her large ears flopped as she tilted her head to one side. The blonde smiled. "Draw the bath first. Then, fill my kitchen with food."

The house elf bobbed its head quickly. "Right away, sir! Dotty loves serving Master Draco!" Dotty then disapparated. A moment later Draco could hear the sound of water running.

Draco looked down at the black little kitty. It was tiny. He began to wonder if it was the runt of the litter because it seemed smaller than normal kittens. The kitten yawned and looked up at him, blinking sleepily. Draco was a bit surprised. This kitten's eyes were two different colors. His left eye was silver and his right eyes was emerald.

_I've never seen a cat with those two colors as eyes before. It's beautiful._

Draco brought the kitten to rest against his heart once more. He started up the stairs to go to where the house elf had drew him a bath. He entered the bathroom and set the kitten down on the rug. It mewled and looked up at him, begging with its little oddly colored eyes to be lifted up again.

The blonde stripped down to his boxers and said, "I'm going to bathe you… You need a name, little kitty."

The black kitten meowed in response. Draco picked the kitten back up, which earned him a pleased purr. He stepped into the tub. The water was hot and soothing to his chilled bones. He sank into the water slowly, releasing a pleased sound he couldn't help. The kitten purred at the sound, nuzzling its head against his chest.

Draco finally was seated comfortably in the water. The hot water came up to about his lowest rib. He reclined back into a partial laying-down position and set the kitten on the part of his chest that wasn't submerged in water. The kitten curled up over his heart contently.

Humming softly, Draco relaxed for a little bit before he remembered he needed to clean the black kitten. He gently sat up, taking the kitten off his chest and casting a wandless charm on the cat that made it float. The kitten meowed softly. Draco smiled. "Now… let's name you while I rid you of dirt."

As he gently scrubbed off the dirt from the matted fur of the kitten, he discovered the kitten was a girl. Pensively, Draco pondered out loud "What would I name at black cat?"

"What about Lotta? It means petite beauty, and it's Latin." Draco looked at the kitten. "No. You don't look like a Lotta. Hm… What about Mystery? You like that? Mystery."

Draco smiled as the kitten meowed in response. "I like it too, Mystery. I think it suits you."

Having finished bathing and cleaning Mystery, Draco took the kitten into his bedroom. He changed into clean and dry boxers before slipping his silver bathing robe on. Holding Mystery to his chest once more, Draco went downstairs to the kitchen. He was refreshed and hungry, and the poor kitten was probably starving. He heard the kitten's stomach growl and nodded. Yup. Mystery was starving.

Dotty appeared the moment he entered the kitchen. "Oh Master Draco, sir! Dotty did as you asked of her, sir! Food is in the fridge and the pantry, sir!" she exclaimed, cheerfully. She really did love her job.

"Thank you, Dotty. You are dismissed." Draco nodded, smiling. Dotty blushed and bowed. "Yes, Master Draco, sir." Then, she left with a loud crackling sound.

"Well… Let's get you fed, Mystery." Draco held the kitten in front of his eyes. Mystery meowed in approval as if she could understand Draco's words. Smiling, the blonde set to it, setting Mystery on the counter.

* * *

Later that night, Draco was laying in his bed, thinking back on his experience in Diagon Alley and about his attacker. Mystery was asleep on his chest, right above his heart. Draco was absentmindedly petting her, now silken-to-the-touch, black fur.

What spell had he been hit with? So far nothing had happened. He wasn't feeling sick or paralyzed or on the brink of death. His magic felt fine, and he wasn't woozy. He was positive that he had all limbs and inner organs. He didn't feel pain anywhere, and his heart rate was normal. So what had that spell done? He _felt_ normal.

Draco began to think through what had happened. So, the spell he had been hit with had been silver and sparkled in the rain. It caused him to feel a sudden pained chill, and then… nothing. He was back to normal.

Worry and anxiety was beginning to eat at him. He was going to have to go to someone he can trust about this. He didn't trust St. Mungo's. They probably wouldn't help him anyway, him being a former Deatheater and all, or they would help him and charge him a ridiculous amount of galleons that they knew he couldn't afford.

He began to think through all the people he knew that he could trust. Pansy was a gossip and couldn't keep a secret to say her life. Blaise was somewhere in Switzerland, meaning he would be too hard to find. His father was dead and wouldn't have understood anyway; probably would have told him to just deal with it. His mother was dead as well, having died of a broken heart after Lucius had died in Azkaban of starvation.

Did he really only have two friends?

_What about Potter?_

Draco tensed and cursed his heart, a scowl on his face. Potter? Get real. Like Potter would ever help him in a thousand years.

_You know that's not true. Don't lie to yourself. He's got a hero complex. He would help anyone one in dire need. He's good at keeping secrets, I bet._

Groaning, Draco covered his ears and tried to block his heart out. Why couldn't his heart ever agree with his mind? All his heart was good for was emotions. His mind was the rational one.

_Ever heard that saying… The one about the heart. 'The human heart feels things the eyes cannot see and knows what the mind cannot understand.'_

Draco sighed and glared at the ceiling, knowing for sure that he had gone metal. _Fine. I'll talk to Potter. Happy?_

The blonde was very startled, and just a tad bit scared, when his heart's answer rang through his head.

_Very._


	2. Chapter 2

Involuntary Submission

Chapter Two

Draco's Unknown Spell

After leaving Mystery in Dotty's care, Draco had left to go to work. Currently, he was giving Auror Jennet more parchment. She took the parchment and nodded once in thank you. Draco nodded back and left to go get Auror Carlson ink. Lesley Carlson was very clumsy, worse off than Neville use to be. Draco can't even fathom how Carlson got in the Auror Program and not him.

He entered the supply room and grabbed a bottle of cheap ink, Carlson wasn't allowed to use the good stuff since he always spilt it. Draco also grabbed the eagle feather quills that Granger had wanted. Then, he left the supply room.

He dropped the ink off at Carlson's office and went to find Granger's. He had never been to her office. She hadn't ever asked for anything from him, obviously not trusting him in the least bit. But she must be on a really hard case if she wants _him_ to get her anything.

He knocked once on her door. Draco heard a weary sounding voice call, "Come in."

He opened the door and stepped in to the office. "I have your eagle feather quills, Granger."

She looked up at him. Her hair was frizzier than usual. Her brown eyes had bags under them, and her outfit didn't match at all, which was oddly surprising to Draco. She usually had at least _some _fashion sense. Today… she had none.

"Set them here." she gestured to her desk, her eyes returning to her work. Draco felt a chill wash over his upper torso, his arms and back more specifically, and his body did as told. The blonde was a bit bewildered by the chilly feeling he had, but he brushed it off as her office just being cold.

Draco didn't leave immediately. He hesitated before asking, "Are you alright?"

Granger looked up at him surprised. "Oh. I didn't realize you were still here, Malfoy. But yes. I am perfectly fine. Don't worry about me."

The chill happened again. This time he felt it in his mind. His mind relaxed, and all anxieties about Granger floated away. Draco found himself nodding and saying, "I won't."

She weakly glared at him. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "It's just… odd. I never bring you things. I just thought maybe something was wrong because this is the first time I have gotten anything for you."

Granger's brown eyes softened, and she said, "It's not that I don't need you to get anything for me, but that's like making the house elves work for nothing. Though you are paid…" she said more to herself.

"Not much." Draco mutter under his breath bitterly. Granger nodded at his comment. "Yeah. They don't pay you much. That's why I don't find it right to make you fetch all this ink and parchment and quills that I could easily fetch myself."

Draco saw Granger through a new light. She wasn't half bad for a mudblood. "You know, Granger… You aren't half bad for a mudblood- I mean muggle born." Draco corrected himself quickly. He didn't want to offend her.

Granger smiled at him. "Thank you, Malfoy. I can see that you've changed."

Draco smiled but said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I am a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't change."

Ganger couldn't help but laugh softly. "Some do." she said with a smile that lit up not just her face but her also _voice_. Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Why don't you come to dinner with me? I'd like to get to know you, Malfoy." Granger said. Draco thought about it for a moment. Then he spoke quietly, "Won't it look bad if you are seen with me, a former Deatheater?"

"Nonsense! I don't care what others think of me. They aren't my family nor my friends. They can just go home." Granger stated simply. Draco finally gave in. "Alright. Where?"

Her face lit up with a smug smile. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at seven. I know a restaurant near there. It's new."

Draco felt the chilly magic run through him again. It washed over his whole being. He really needed to speak to someone about this.

_Potter._ His heart chimed in. Scowling inwardly, Draco denied his heart. He'd just tell Granger tonight.

"Alright."

"You are dismissed then, Malfoy." Granger smiled slightly before returning to her work. Draco nodded, and the cold magic forced his body to leave before he could bid her goodbye.

…**)0(…**

After getting changed out of his uniform at home, Draco had gone to the Three Broomsticks. It was exactly seven when he had arrived. He wondered if that had something to do with the spell he had been hit with or coincidence.

He only had to wait for a few minutes before Granger arrived. She smiled upon seeing him. "Hello, Draco."

"Hello Granger…" Draco was surprised at hearing his first name come from her mouth. Granger rolled her warm brown eyes with a smile. "You _can_ call me by my given name, Draco."

"Alright… Hermione." Draco tested the name. It was… odd to say the least. But he would get use to it.

Hermione smiled brighter and said, offering her arm for him to link to, "Shall we go then?"

"Yes. I believe we shall." Draco nodded, taking her offered arm. They started on their way to this new restaurant. Hermione led the way with gentle nudges and pushes.

"What is this restaurant, Grang-Hermione?" Draco asked casually after a bit of walking. Hermione smiled at the use of her first name. "Well, it's a restaurant that Luna opened. I've heard it is suppose to be the most unique interior ever created by magic."

Draco nodded. "So, Luna opened a restaurant after the war…" he pondered out loud. "I feel terrible. I never really disliked Luna… She always made me want to smile, thought I could never afford to…"

Hermione gently squeezed his arm. "It's alright. I'm sure she is over it. He war is in the past. Luna is very forgiving. If I can forgive, you surely she can."

Draco abruptly stopped and turned to Hermione, his silver eyes wide. "What?"

"I said-"

"No. I heard you. I just… I don't understand. You… You've _forgiven_ me?" Draco exclaimed, disbelief shining in his eyes. Hermione nodded and said simply. "Yes, Draco. I have."

"Why?" Draco stated, "I've hurt so many people. I cursed Katie Bell. I poisoned Ron. I tried to kill Dumbledore. I brought the Deatheaters into Hogwarts. I nearly used an Unforgivable Curse on Harry."

Hermione's eyes filled with pity. "Draco… I don't believe you did those things because you wanted to. You probably were forced to. Maybe Voldemort-" Draco flinched, "had your parents held captive. I don't know why, but I don't think you would purposefully want to hurt someone."

"You're right…" Draco said quietly, looking down at the snow cover ground. "I didn't have a choice. He did have my parents. He said he would kill them if I didn't kill Dumbledore…"

"See? You were a hero, Draco. Just… no on can see that but me." Hermione smiled sadly, pity still reflecting in her eyes. Draco swallowed thickly. Could she be right? Was he a war hero?

_Don't listen to her. _his mind started, _she's just lying. She hates you. Remember? You called her mudblood. She's probably still mad at you underneath._

_Shut up! Don't listen to your mind! Stop thinking, and follow me. _his heart pleaded. _She can see the good in you._

Shaking his head, Draco looked back at Hermione. She smiled sympathetically at him. She retook his arm. "Let us continue."

A chill of magic washed through his legs as he nodded. "Yes, let's." They set off once more.

…**)0(…**

Luna had named her restaurant the Lunar Eclipse. And Hermione had been right. The interior was beyond unique, and it was oddly beautiful. The walls shimmered and gleamed with sparkles, thought the walls themselves were a purplish navy color, like the night sky. The ceiling was the same, but a painting of the moon traveled across the 'night sky', which was the ceiling. Once it reached the ended of the ceiling it would disappear and a different stage of the moon started traveling at the other end. The flooring was a deep green to give the illusion of grass, as if you were looking up at the moon in the middle of a field. The tables were circular, and each table had a different stage of the moon on it. Sometimes shooting stars would shoot across the tables and the walls as well. It was all brilliant.

Draco and Hermione were seated almost the moment they requested a table. The table they were seated at, which could seat four, was the new moon stage. They were handed menus, and then left to themselves.

"Have you ever eaten here before, Hermione? Or are we both testing it out together?" Draco asked opening his menu which happened to be shaped like a comet.

"No. I've never been here before. Harry and I were going to try it out together tonight, but he said he might not make it, which usually means that he doesn't feel like coming, and I really wanted to try it tonight. Also, Ron is away, busy with some Auror case." Hermione yapped as she read over her menu, which was shaped like… Draco didn't know what it was. But he could tell it was suppose to be metal.

"So, are you and Weasley together then?"

"Yes." Hermione blushed modestly, "He proposed a few weeks ago actually. So, we are engaged."

Draco looked up from the odd Latin names for the food and nodded. "Congratulations then. And what is that… _thing_ that your menu is shaped as?"

Hermione blinked. "Oh. This. Well… it's a rocket ship."

"A _what_?"

"Oh yeah… You weren't raised by muggles. I apologize. It's a muggle device for going into outer space." Hermione said, matter-oh-factly. Draco blinked. "Oh…"

A waitress came over to their table. "Hello, I am Jamie Daylight, and I will be your server today. What can I get for you to drink today?"

Draco look at her. She was watching him. Feeling uncomfortable, he discreetly averted his gaze and said, "I will take a glass of the finest white wine you have."

"Alrighty and for you miss?"

"Just a butterbeer. Thank you." Hermione nodded. Jamie smiled and said, "Alright. One butterbeer and one glass of the finest white wine we have coming right up."

She left the two to get their drinks. Draco looked to Hermione after deciding he wanted the Fettuccine Alfredo, it at least it was normal unlike some of the other options. I mean, who in their right mind would eat something called 'Crumple-Horned Snorkack'? It sounded like a disgusting creature that eats children or something.

Hermione looked up at the blonde, smiling slightly, and said, "I must excuse myself to the ladies' room. I will be right back."

"Alright." Draco nodded. Hermione stood up and left the table. The blonde picked up Hermione's menu that had been discard and studied the 'rocket ship'. It was an odd thing. Why would anyone wish to go into outer space? There is no air there. You would suffocate and die. Very unpleasant. Maybe those muggles had death wishes?

"Malfoy?"

The voice that reached Draco's ears was all too familiar and sounded a bit confused. The blonde looked up to find Potter standing by his table. "Potter." the blonde greeted, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Potter smiled amusedly and said, "Well, I was comin' here to meet Hermione for dinner. I wasn't entirely sure if I could make it, but I happen too. I'm surprised you are here though. I didn't know you would visit Luna's restaurant."

"Granger is currently in the girls' room, and I happen to be here with her. She invited me." Draco stated, his eyes shown with smug arrogance but his face was void of emotion.

Potter's eyebrows raised. "She invited you to eat dinner with her? I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it, Potter. She did, and I can prove it." Draco rested his chin in his palm, looking at Potter through silver eyes. He felt pretty special. "Just wait till she comes out. She can tell you herself. But feel free to join us, Potter. I have no right to stop you."

The blonde gestured to the free chairs. Then Draco smirked, a challenge in his eyes, as Potter sat in the chair to his right. "Fine. I'll wait here and see. If you are right, then I will stay. If not I will wait for 'Mione to arrive and eat with her away from you."

The blonde simply smirked. He knew he would win.

_Now, you can tell Potter as well. _

Draco frowned slightly. Leave it to his heart to ruin his good mood. But he swiftly hid the frown behind his mastered Malfoy mask as Potter glanced at him.

The Auror pursed his lips and said, "So, Draco, do you like your job at the Ministry?" Potter scratched behind his ear, "I mean… it's probably a whippin' runnin' back and forth from place to place to retrieve ink, quills and parchment all day."

"It's alright. It's a job." Draco shrugged. _The _only_ job I could get. _

Potter nodded, but before he could reply as surprised cry of "Harry!" reached the two males' ears. Draco looked from Potter to Hermione and smiled victoriously. "Welcome back, _Hermione_. Potter here said he was looking for you. He doesn't believe you invited me to dine with you."

Potter's eyes practically bulged out of his head when Draco used Hermione's first name. Draco couldn't help the giddiness he was currently feeling, but he did not let it show. He liked how he could make Potter to react so.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Well… yes. I did invited Draco to dine with me. I'm sorry, Harry. I thought you weren't coming. If it bothers you, we can eat together tomorrow, Harry."

Draco clucked his tongue. "Not so fast, Hermione. Potter, here, has said if I had told the truth he would dine with us." he turned to looked Potter dead in the eye, "I highly doubt the great 'Savior of the Wizarding World' would back down on his word."

As Draco expected, Potter's emerald eyes flashed at the challenge in his voice. Smirking Draco waited for Potter's reaction. Potter responded as he had expected.

"I'm dining with you"

…**)0(…**

Just as Potter has said that, the waitress came back over with two glasses. Jamie's hazel eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Harry Potter!" Draco rolled his eyes irritatedly at the waitress. She was completely focused on Harry though and didn't see him, "I am sorry! Have you been here the whole time? I'm so sorry I missed you!"

Harry smiled sheepishly, not liking the attention. "No. I just arrived. No worries."

"Then what can I get you to drink? On the house, of course." Jamie flashed her pearly white teeth at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Um… just water."

Jamie nodded. "Alrighty. I'll be right back with that water."

Draco felt relief when she finally left. He hated the Savior Worshippers. They were completely mental and utterly stupid. They would jump off _cliffs_ if Potter asked them to.

Hermione cleared her throat before saying, "So, Harry… how are things with Ginny going? I heard last that you two got into a fight."

Draco's interest was piped. He turned his eyes to Potter. The man looked uncomfortable, probably not liking that he had to talk about it with his biggest rival there. The blonde rolled his eyes mental. Grow up, Potter.

Potter scratched his neck before saying, "Well… not well. She still hasn't forgiven me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Harry." Hermione's eyes shone with sympathy as she placed her hand on top of his. Draco watch her do so before saying, "What did you do then, Potter? Did you call someone else's name while having sex with the Weaselette?"

Hermione pursed her lips. She didn't think this dinner was going to end well.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Potter glared at him from behind his glasses. The cold magic washed through his head and to his mouth, forcing his jaw shut. Draco tried to open his mouth, but he found he could not. Panic shot down his spine.

"But if you must know, Malfoy. Ginny is mad at me because I forgot her birthday." Potter sighed. Hermione's lips thinned into a line. Draco wanted to retort, but he couldn't. Neither Hermione nor Potter seemed to notice Draco's distraught.

Just then, Jamie came back with the water. "Here you go, sir. Are you guys ready to order?"

Hermione nodded. "I am. Harry?"

Potter nodded. "Sure. I'll just have whatever you're havin', 'Mione."

Hermione smiled. She turned back to Jamie and said, "I'll have the _V__accam __C__ibum cum __V__iridi __F__abam_."

"Alrighty, Two _V__accam __C__ibum cum __V__iridi __F__abam__._ And for you, sir?" Jamie wrote down their orders then turned to the blonde, whom still could not speak. Draco just gestured to Hermione. Jamie nodded. "Alright. Then that's three _V__accam __C__ibum cum __V__iridi __F__abam_."

She left them. Draco watched her leave. Then, he looked to Hermione whom had a puzzled expression on her face. He averted his gaze to his wine, which he still had yet to taste. He picked up the wine glass and swirled the white wine in it expertedly. Draco just set it back on the table though in dismay. He couldn't open his mouth. How was he suppose to judge the wine now?

Hermione released a hum, as if slowly the pieces were falling into place. She looked to Potter before asking Draco, "So, Draco, do you have anyone special in your life?"

The blonde looked to her and almost glared before masking himself. They didn't know. He sighed inwardly and just shook his head no. Hermione nodded and said, "How's your mother then? Is she any better?"

Potter and Hermione gave Draco their attention. But he still couldn't speak. His jaw wouldn't unlatch itself. Getting an idea, he pulled out his wand, causing Potter to tense. Rolling his silver eyes, Draco use wordless magic to create letters and wrote his answer in the air.

_**She's dead. She died of a broken heart. **_

Hermione and Potter read the words, and then the flaming letters vanished with a wave of Draco's wand. Hermione looked back, if a bit sad, at the blonde and asked, "Why did you reply with magic? Why didn't you just tell us aloud?"

Draco waved his wand and more letters floated in the air.

_**Because I can't.**_

"You can't? Can't what? Speak?" Potter asked, adjusting his glasses as he lent forward a bit, his curiosity showing brightly in his eyes. Nearly rolling his eyes, Draco nodded. Potter's forehead crinkled a bit as his brows came together in confusion. "Why?"

Draco touched his throat before waving his wand and letting more letters of flames speak for him.

_**Because I was told to 'shut it' by Potter, dearest.**_

Draco pocketed his wand and smiled dryly. Hermione's eyes widened, and she whipped her head around to look at Potter. Potter's emerald eyes were just as wide as hers. "What? That's crazy! I just told you to shut it. That's shouldn't cause you to literally be forced to shut up."

The blonde glared at Potter before he took his wand back out to reply.

_**Be quiet. I don't want anyone else in this bloody restaurant to know. **_

Hermione pursed her lips. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private after dinner."

Draco nodded curtly and sighed inwardly. Potter blinked. Hermione looked to the blonde and said, "Draco, talk."

Cold magic washed through his jaw, unlocking it. Draco also felt the magic in his throat, coating his vocal cords and forcing him to make conversation. "Alright, Hermione. What do you wish me to say? I could insult Potter, or I could make a snide remark about your frizzy hair, though it looks _loads_ better than how it was back at Hogwarts, or I could tell you all the lies I've ever told or-" Draco forced his hands to cover his yapping mouth, though it still tried to talk through both of his hands.

Sensing a problem, Hermione carefully chose her words. "Draco… speak only if you wish to."

The cold magic released his vocal cords. Draco held his hands over his mouth for a moment longer before he trusted his body to not speak. He took a breath of relief. Picking up his wine glass, he swirled its contents around and then sipped it. The wine here wasn't half bad. Certainly not the best he's had, but not the worst either.

Shortly the food arrived. Potter and Hermione were both careful when they addressed the blonde. Till they discovered why he was forced to obey their commands, they didn't want to risk it.

…**)0(…**

Potter had suggested they go to his place after dinner, which happened to be 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione had nodded, and Draco didn't have much say in the matter. He just went with it.

Currently, Draco was in the living area. Potter was making tea in the kitchen while Hermione insisted on making biscuits to go with it, leaving the blonde alone.

He wandered around, looking around the room curiously. Draco's eyes were met with a tapestry that covered the entire length of the wall. He saw faces on the fabric. He realized this was a family tree. His silver eyes flashed as he recognized names.

Draco saw his both of his aunt's names, Bellatrix and Andromeda, along with his mother. They were branched under his grandparents, Cygnus and Druella Black. He ran his fingers gently over his mother's face. Draco really missed her. He couldn't believe she was gone.

Draco's eyes trailed down a bit. His silver eyes widened. He was on here too. His name was right there underneath his face. It was a bit unnerving to know that he was on the tapestry. Draco was snapped out of his pondering by a voice calling his name.

"Draco? Come on. We are in the other sitting room. Come join us." Hermione's voice rang in his ears. Draco turned to face her. She offered a smile. He gave a nod and walked toward her. She led him into the other room.

This sitting room was just as dark as the rest of the house, but it seemed less intimidating. Maybe it was because the crystal chandelier was shining brightly. There was a warm fire blazing in fireplace. It made the room feel, for lake of a better word, homelier.

Draco took a seat in an unoccupied lounging chair. It was actually quite comfy, he decided as he curled up into the chair, his feet tucked behind him. Hermione handed him a cup of tea. He took it with a polite nod of thanks. She smiled and sat on the couch with her cup of tea. Potter sat on her other side.

"So, Draco, why don't you tell us how this happened?" Hermione said, looking at the blonde man curiously. Draco looked down at his cup of what seemed to be Earl Grey tea. He sipped it before he replied. "Alright."

Draco looked up to the bushy brunette and began to talk. "Well… I was in returning to Diagon Alley with this black kitten I had found when-"

"Wait. You found a black kitten and… _took it in_?" Potter asked in disbelief, his eyebrow arched. The blonde glared at him darkly, his eyes murderous. "Yes, _Potter_." Draco sneered, "I am not heartless, only cruel."

Hermione glared at Potter before looking to Draco. "Continue, Draco, and please ignore Harry."

Draco eyed her before sighing and continuing, "Fine. As I was saying… I had found a black kitten in Muggle London and was returning to Diagon Alley." he paused and looked at Potter as if daring him to interrupt again. Potter was smart. He held his tongue. Draco continued, "I didn't have time to so much as pull out my wand when I was attacked. I barely managed to miss. By the time I got my wand out, he had fired a few dangerous spells at me. I shot some back at him, all missed though…"

_Probably because I'm not an Auror…_ Draco thought bitterly. He took a sip of his tea before continuing, "He shot a spell I had never heard of at me. It hit me. And I fell to my knees."

Hermione interrupted. "What did the spell feel like? Did it hurt? What color was it?"

"The spell was silver in color. The magic felt cold. Yes, it did hurt." Draco replied. He looked up, catching Potter's eye. The blonde looked back to Hermione. "It happened yesterday. But I knew I needed to tell someone."

Hermione nodded. Then, she got an odd look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought hard on something. She looked back to Draco and asked, "May I try something Draco?"

The blonde hesitated before nodding. Hermione nodded and said, her voice determined, "I'm going to give you commands, Draco."

"Alright…"

Hermione looked to Potter then back to Draco. "Draco, stand up."

Draco felt the rush of cold magic as it forced him to untuck his legs from behind himself and stand up. Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe… Maybe I should give a command you would never do in a million years, Draco."

The blonde looked at her curiously. She continued, "Draco, what would you never do in a million years?"

"Um…" _Date Potter._ Draco instantly thought, but he dare not say that. He set his tea cup down and thought about it. "I wouldn't…" _Kiss Potter._

Draco nearly groaned out loud. Why did everything revolve around Potter in his mind?! He couldn't say either of those because she would force him to do them. He looked to Hermione then shrugged.

Hermione got an idea. She said, "Draco, tell me honestly who was the first person you had a crush on?"

Before Draco could even think about it, his mouth was filled with that bone-chilling magic, and he was saying. "Potter."

Draco's eyes widened, and he clasped a hand over his mouth in shock. _What?! _Draco thought, appalled by the mere thought of it. He had _never_ in his entire life liked this man. He couldn't _believe _his mouth would tell such lies.

_Your mouth wasn't lying. _his heart piped in, _She had commanded you to tell the truth. _

Draco did groan out loud this time. He really needed to shut his heart up someday. Draco glanced at the two other occupants of the room to see their reactions.

Hermione's mouth was in a slight smirk as if she had expected it. But Potter. Oh, Potter. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was agape. He looked like he was in shock. Draco sighed and sat back down.

"Interesting." Hermione said, "It seems this spell is more dangerous then I first assumed. I thought maybe the spell only worked, if in some part of you, you wished to do as the command had demanded. But it seems that's not the case. Because it looks as though _you_ didn't even know Harry had been your first crush."

Draco swallowed thickly and looked at her. "So… what do I do then?"

"I don't know." Hermione pursed her lips, "I'll have to research this. I look up all spells that relate to forcing one to do something they wish not to do and that are silver in color. I'll let you know what I find, Draco."

She turned to Potter. "Harry… I would watch out for him if I were you. You both work in the same department of the Ministry. Watch out for him. It will be very dangerous for him, even with only us knowing of the spell."

Potter nodded. "Alright."

Hermione smiled. "Good. Now, Draco," she turned to face him, looking into his eyes, "Try to stay away from anyone whom you know hates you or wishes you dead. They could accidentally command you to do something horrible."

Draco nodded. "Got it."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Involuntary Submission

Chapter Three

Awkward Protection

Draco and Potter stood in awkward silence in the lift up to their department. The blonde honestly didn't want protection. He didn't feel he needed it. But maybe he was just being stubborn.

The lift doors opened and allowed the two men to exit. Draco walked out first, black parchment and new quills in his arms. Potter followed him at a reasonable distance, as to not seem like they were together or anything suspicious.

The blonde ignored Potter as they walked through the walls to the area where the lesser aurors were; they only got cubicles. The best aurors, such as Potter and Granger and Wilson, got actually offices.

Draco set a stack of parchment on some random bloke's desk before he heard that dreaded voice call his name. "Hey, Parchment boy!"

Gritting his teeth, the blonde fought to keep his expression calm. He turned, his face masked, to face Wilson. "Yes, Auror Wilson?"

The man smirked at him. "Get me my coffee. Mess up and I'll see to it that you don't get a promotion anytime soon."

That command sent the familiar chill down his spine. Before he could reply, his body was walking away to the break room to make the coffee Wilson wished for.

Potter watched the entire exchange from a distance. When Draco started to head to the break room, he followed him cautiously.

Draco scowled as his body started up the coffee maker. He got down a mug for the coffee and set out on making the coffee. He couldn't believe Wilson had the nerve to call him a 'parchment boy'! If anything, he was a parchment man! Draco then growled at his own thoughts. Life was unfair. But he guessed he deserved this for his crimes down in the war.

Potter entered the break room just as Draco had filled the mug with coffee. The raven watched in silence as the fuming blonde filled the mug with on cube of sugar and then a lot of milk. Potter pursed his lips.

Draco turned to leave, the chill fading away. His gaze was met with Potter. He glared at him. "Move, Potter. I need to get this to Wilson."

The man didn't move. Instead he opened his mouth and spoke, "Draco… how exactly am I suppose to protect you from commands?"

"I don't know, Potter! Ask you best friend, Granger, the one who came up with this plan! I don't need your help. I don't want your help. Just leave me be. None of the commands are terrible. I can handle." Draco snapped, the coffee cup nearly spilling. Potter absentmindedly said, "Don't spill."

Draco's body took that as a command. The chill of the submitting magic filled his arm that held the mug. His arm straightened out into such an angle that would keep it from spilling. His arm would definitely keep it from spilling now. Draco glared at Potter. The raven's emerald eyes were wide. "Oops."

"Yeah. _Oops_." Draco spat venomously. Potter backed away from the doorframe, allowing the pissed blonde to pass him easily.

* * *

After delivering the mug of coffee to Wilson, Draco had been ordered to get all the rest of the aurors coffee as well. It had been a whipping, but he had managed to finish by half passed ten. Everyone had their coffee or tea and enough parchment to last them all day at the very least.

Draco was on his way to the break room to take a well earned break. He felt exhausted. This commanding magic was tiring. And it always left Draco feeling used, like he wasn't his own person.

The blonde collapsed into a chair, glad for a rest. He relaxed back into it, closing his eyes. But his rest was cut short as a voice made him tense up. "Parchment Boy."

Draco sat up and looked at Auror Wilson, a slight glare on his face. "Yes?" he gritted his teeth.

Wilson lips twisted into a ugly smirk that made his whole face look terrible. "I need you to go out and retrieve the new owl I order from the new store, Owl Emporium, in Diagon Alley. Tell them Wilson sent you. Do it now."

The blonde let out a yelp as his body abruptly stood, the cold magic tingling in his flesh. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Wilson was saying "Do it quickly."

Draco released another yelp as his legs moved faster than he had ever willingly moved them since the war. He was practically running down the halls.

* * *

Draco entered the shop, out of breath, but he was still walking fastly. He tapped impatiently at the counter as he waited for the old witch to notice him. "Excuse me." the blonde said, quickly. Even, his words were rushed.

The wrinkled old witch smiled at Draco. "Hello, dearie. How may I help you?" her voice was raspy and her words a bit slow. Draco nearly groan, the submitting magic controlling all of his body and even his vocal cords. His next words came shooting out of his mouth. "_I'mheretopickupAurorWilson'sowl._"

The nice old lady frowned confused. "I'm sorry?"

Draco groaned, and even that sounded rushed. He felt like someone had taken a muggle remote and pressed fast forward on his life. He repeated the statement at the same speed, becoming irritated quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir. Could you speak slower please?" the poor old woman said, her voice kind and patient. Draco groaned, his foot tapping faster than it should be able to, and he said, "_I'mtrying_!"

"Just give me a nod or a shake of the head. Are you here to pick up an owl?"

Finally they were getting somewhere. The cold magic settled in Draco as he nodded hastily. She smiled, her brown eyes crinkling. "Now… was that so hard?"

Draco shook his head no. She smiled deeper and said, "Are you picking up an owl for someone else, dear?"

The blonde male nodded quickly. He felt like he was on a energy high or something and the moment this thing was done he would crash. The old lady smiled and said, "Is it for a lady or a man?"

Draco made an odd noise of impatience. "_Male!_"

This time the lady understood his unnaturally fast speech. Her eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh! Are you here for Mr. Wilson's owl? He's a nice man. He brings me homemade pies his wife bakes. The key lime is my favorite. Oh! I think I have some left over. Would you like a piece, dearie?"

The blonde indeed did want a piece, but he was in a hurry. He couldn't even stand still his body was moving so fast. His head nodded as he said, "_No!_"

The old lady laughed softly. "You are busy I take it. How about later? Come back by sometime and we'll have pie. Now, let me get Mr. Wilson's owl."

She walked away from the counter in search of the bird. Draco just stared after her surprised. She invited him back? Did she know who he was? Before he could continue in that line of thought, she returned carrying a cage with a fluffy brown barn owl in it. "His name is Mumble because his hoots are quiet as if he were mumbling!"

Draco took the cage and paid the woman with the money he would be reimburse for. She smiled at him warmly. "Bye now, dear. I'll see you soon for pie." She waved as he made to leave. Draco turned back around to face her, for some reason the cold magic had worn off. He didn't need to rush.

"Saturday!" he said firmly. "I'll be back, Madame, Saturday for that pie!"

Her smile grew, and she replied, "See you then, sweetie."

* * *

Draco returned to the Minstery of Magic with the bloody owl. Mumble was getting on his nerves. The bird was obsessively nibbling on the cage. Growling under his breath he went to Wilson's office. He knocked before entering.

"Yes?" the man didn't even look up. Draco scowled at Wilson. "I brought your bloody bird." he set the cage harshly on the Auror's desk. The bird screeched in alarm, flapping his wings rapidly. The blonde rolled his eyes irritatedly. Wilson looked at the cage then at the pissed off Draco Malfoy. He smirked. "It seems you have. You may go for now."

At being dismissed, the cold magic returned to him and forced him to leave Wilson's office. Growling deep within his throat, the blonde marched heatedly down the hallways of the Auror Department. He needed to walk off this anger before he took it out on someone who would get him fired.

On his rampage, Draco ran into someone. "Watch where you goin-" Draco started venomously, but he abruptly stopped when he realized he was looking at none other than Potter. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down a bit. Then, he opened his eyes and looked at Potter.

"There you are Malfoy. I've been looking for you."

Draco sighed, his eyes fluttering closed in annoyance. He returned his gaze to Potter and said, "Well, you found me, Potter. What does the great and mighty Savior need now? Parchment? Ink? Quills? _Coffee?_"

"Enough with the sarcasm, Malfoy. I was looking for you to see if anyone had told you to do something that would harm you or anything. But you look absolutely fine." Potter said dryly. "So, I'll be going now."

"Fine." Draco stated sharply, still a bit heated from Wilson. That man just irritated the hell out of him. The raven haired man began to walk away. The blonde sighed and knew he would regret this, but he turned around and called out to the man. "Wait, Potter!"

The raven turned around and raised an eyebrow at Draco. The blonde rolled his eyes and walked over to Potter. "Look… I apologize-"

Potter's eyes widened to the size of dish saucers. He interrupted the blonde by saying, "You're apologizing?! That's a big surprise. I thought Malfoys don't apologize because it shows _weakness_." Potter smirked.

Draco sneered at him. "Shut the fuck up, Potter."

The raven haired laughed. "What if I say I don't want to, Malfoy. What would you do then?"

The blonde growled deep with in his throat and grabbed the man by his collar. He shoved him against the wall and got close enough to Potter that their breaths started to mingle. "You challenging me, _Potter_?" Draco spat the last word like it was poison. Potter chuckled deep within his chest. Draco tried hard not to think about what that sound was doing to his body.

"And what if I am, Malfoy? What would you do about it?"

Potter's voice was low and a bit raspier than normal. Draco felt his cheeks flushing. Alarmed by the heat rushing south in his body, he abruptly released Potter and took a couple steps back. The Auror just smirked darkly at the blonde. Draco fought to regain control of himself.

Before Potter could say another word, Draco suddenly turned on his heel and walked swiftly away, determined to put as much space between them as he could.

* * *

The day was nearing its end and Draco had manage to avoid Potter since what had happened in the hall. But unfortunately, his luck didn't last for much longer.

Draco was making himself a cup of tea in the break room before he went home for the day. He set the kettle on the stove to brew his chamomile tea. As he waited for the kettle to whistle, Draco found a piece of folded parchment on the floor near his feet. Curiosity getting the best of him, even though his brain was screaming don't, he bent over to pick it up anyway.

The blonde unfolded the parchment and turned it so it was right side up. The first thing he noticed was the ink was a deep violet. It look like very expensive ink. Same went for the lilac-colored parchment, actually. The parchment smelled faintly of Belladonna. Arching a blonde eyebrow at the scent, Draco read the words on the parchment.

_**Go kill yourself, Parchment Boy. **_

_**-Wilson**_

Draco found it peculiar that the handwriting wasn't Wilson's, but before he could think anymore of it a cold rush of magic flooded his veins. He couldn't moved as his mind process what the note had said. The parchment fell through his finger tips. His body began to move on its own accord. He had just been ordered to kill himself.

Draco's hands opened the drawers in search of a knife. In the first drawer was just towels. The blonde was relieved, but his body kept looking.

_Potter, help me!_ Draco thought desperately as his hands found only spare quills and ink in the second drawer. He was running out of luck. There were only two drawers left. Swallowing thickly, the blonde opened the third drawer with determination and came across only silverware. Apparently the magic didn't think a butter knife would cut it.

Draco opened the last drawer and found the sharp knives there. His hands shook in fear as the magic forced him to take the sharpest knife out of the drawer and raise it up to stab it through his throw. His whole body trembling, Draco's silver eyes were wide as he fought the magic. The knife lowered slowly till the tip was resting against his neck. It was taking all his strength to just slow the knife down. He felt the blade break skin, crimson blood beading where the tip had pierced.

Suddenly an alarmed shout rang in his ears. "Draco, STOP!"

* * *

Harry was searching for Malfoy. Hermione had told him to make sure the blonde got home safely without any harm done. But he couldn't bloody find the blonde. Harry was getting annoyed. Real annoyed.

Sighing, he decided to check the break room once more, given he had already checked it once earlier and there was no sign of the blonde. Harry made his way to the break room and entered to be met with the sight of none other then Draco Malfoy holding a sharp knife to his throat. Alarm immediately filled Harry to the brim.

"Draco, STOP!" he shouted before he could even think about what he was saying or doing. He saw the blonde tense and freeze. Harry rushed over to the blonde and ripped the knife from Malfoy's hand. The knife flew across the room at the force Harry had removed it.

Harry looked at the blonde. Malfoy was trembling from head to toe. His silver eyes were filled with fear and tears. The raven blinked in surprise. He never thought he'd ever see this Malfoy with tears in his eyes again. Harry noticed the blonde's knees were gonna give out. So, he caught him when they did.

Draco gripped Potter's shirt in fists, not able to stand any longer. He buried his face into the rough fabric of whatever monstrosity of a shirt Potter was wearing and attempted to not cry. He tried really hard not to. He really did, but Draco couldn't hold them back.

Draco had experienced fear like never before. It was fear he hadn't felt since the war had ended. It was like he was back in sixth year wanting to commit suicide but couldn't because he feared what the Dark Lord would do to his parents. The blonde clutched at Potter's shirt as he broke. The tears fell from his closed eyes silently. He couldn't stop them.

Potter didn't seem to know what to do. But eventually, he just lowered them to the floor and held the crying man in his lap as Draco tried to regain control over himself. But Draco couldn't seem to. So, Potter just held him, not saying a single word. And Draco let him.


	4. Chapter 4

Involuntary Submission

Chapter Four

A New Partner for Potter

After an hour, Malfoy had calmed down enough for Harry to think. He apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. Immediately, Malfoy pulled away from him, leaving Harry feeling oddly disappointed. He was surprised to find Hermione sitting on the couch, reading through a hardback book, nursing a cup of what smelled like Earl Grey tea. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

She didn't even look up when she replied, "Reading, but that's not important right now. Tell me. Did you make sure Draco got home safely?"

Malfoy looked at her curiously, but before he could say anything Harry began to speak. "Er… Well… not exactly…"

Hermione looked up from her book, ready to rant, her features angry. She stood up, closing the book with a loud thud, ready to yell at her best friend for all he was worth. "Harry! I told you that you had to protect him till I can figure out how serious this is! Why don't you ever-" the bushy haired woman noticed the blonde, and her anger faded, the rest of her words dying on her lips. "Oh. Draco… I didn't realize Harry had brought you here."

Malfoy nodded curtly. "Yes. After the little incident with the kitchen knife he decided it'd be best if I returned to his place for a bit."

"Kitchen knife!" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide. She turned on Harry again. "What is this about?! I thought I told you to _protect _him! Not allow something to _almost _happen!"

Harry winced. "Hermione… I didn't mean for anything to happen. I just lost track of him, and I couldn't find him." he lied, covering for Malfoy.

…**o.)*(.o…**

Draco was shocked. He didn't understand why Potter was covering for him. Before Hermione could yell at him again, Draco butted in. "He's lying. I told him that I didn't want his protection. He was just giving me the space I had asked for."

The blonde didn't understand why he felt like he had to defend Potter, given he was just telling the truth, but he did. He didn't know why he didn't just let Potter take the blame. He should have. He was in Slytherin.

The raven looked just as surprised as Draco felt. Hermione eyed the blonde for a moment before nodding her head once, as if accepting that as the truth. "Alright then… I'm sorry for yelling at you, Harry. But tell me then. What happened with a kitchen knife?"

Draco sighed, but he answered her question, taking a seat on the hearth. "Well… I almost killed myself with a knife while I was making tea in the break room. I had read a note that commanded me to kill myself."

Potter's green eyes flashed. "Oh yeah! I picked it up before I apparated us back here. You had dropped it, Malfoy." he dug in his pocket and pulled out a lilac sheet of parchment. Draco averted his eyes from the murderous note as Potter handed it to Hermione. She unfolded it and read it.

"Oh my! But why would Wilson send you a note saying this? I thought he liked having you run his errands." Hermione said, looking at Draco with a frown.

The blonde nodded. "He does. And I do not believe that to be his handwriting. Though, I can not be positive give I cannot look at the note again."

"Then, if it isn't Wilson's handwriting… why is someone trying to frame him? And why do they want you dead?"

Draco nodded in thought. "Good questions, Hermione. But I am afraid I do not know the answer to either."

For a good five minutes, no one spoke. But Hermione broke the silence by saying, "Oh! That's right! I came over here to tell you of what I have found so far about the spell."

Draco gave her his attention. Potter sat by her on the couch. "What did you discover?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, I cancelled out a lot of spell, most of which consisted of bonding spell. It obviously isn't a bonding spell considering anyone can command Draco and not just one person." she said matter-o-factly, "And I've also canceled out an regular everyday submitting charms, like once that make your children obey for a few minutes or ones that only work on animals and others of the sorts. So, all that's left is dark spells… So it is for sure, Dark Magic."

Hermione paused and glance up at Draco before looking at the book she was holding. She opened its red binding and old pages. The book looked ancient. She looked back up at Draco and said, "I found this book in the Department of Mysteries. They allowed me to check it out, seeing as they thought it was for a case I am currently on."

She returned her attention to the pages and flipped to nearly the middle of the book, leaning more towards a third through the book though. Hermione stopped on a page and looked up. "I have narrowed it down to fifty different dark spells. But I'd like to ask you a few questions, Draco."

Draco nodded, "Alright. Ask away."

Hermione smiled and got her notebook and quill. She began. "Do you remember any of the words that your attacker said? Or maybe what he or she looked like?"

The blonde paused in thought before replying. "No… I don't remember any of the words of the spell I got shot with… It was a male though. I could tell by his voice when he spoke and the form of his silhouette. I couldn't see features though, nor color."

Hermione nodded, and she scribbled down the answers as she received them. She paused her quill as she asked, "Alright, and what color was the spell? You had said silver, right?"

"Yes. It was silver. A kinda of white silver. It wasn't the color of my eyes. It also sparkled in the night. It was so bright it nearly blinded me." Draco told her as he glanced at Potter.

Potter was watching him with an intense look in his eyes. Draco found the gaze unnerving. He broke their eye contact and licked his suddenly dry lips. What was happening to him? Was he staring to gain, dare he said it, _feelings_ for Potter? He hoped not.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. And has the spell made you feel any different or anything?"

Draco shook his head, no. "No. I feel the same as before I got hit by the spell. The only difference is I am forced to do as I am commanded, and when that happened coldness engulfs whatever part of my body the magic is controlling."

Hermione wrote his words down, muttering the words 'no physical side affects'. She looked up at him and said, "Alright. That's all for now, Draco. I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to head out. I've got to get back to my case as well as solve this mystery."

"Alright. That's for comin' over though, 'Mione." Potter smiled as she stood gathering her stuff. She smiled and said, "No problem, Harry. I'll owl you when I discover more. Both of you." she added, glancing at Draco.

The two men bid her goodbye as she left. Draco looked at Potter the moment the green flash faded out. "I should go."

"Alright…" Potter said, awkwardly. Without Hermione there to be a help with conversation, the two men didn't know how to act civil without arguing over something ridiculous.

Draco nodded once and disapparated, leaving Potter feeling oddly dissapointed.

…**o.)*(.o…**

"Harry, it's the only possible way. You have to ask Kingsley to make Draco your Auror partner. You know as well as I do. You can't protect him if you are on the field, and he's stuck fetching parchment or coffee or whatnot. You could personally train him if you had to. Plus, this will give Draco a way back into society without being looked at as scum. If you, Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, asked for Draco Malfoy, former Deatheater, to be your partner, the people would start to trust him. They love you, Harry."

Harry sighed. "I know, 'Mione." he leaned back in his chair, not really hungry. A waitress came by and refilled his glass of water. "I know it will help him and all that… but Malfoy may not appreciate it."

"Psh! As if!" Hermione said, dismissing the notion easily, "I doubt he wouldn't appreciate it. He would be thankful, but he probably wouldn't show it."

"_Or_ he will get pissed at me that I used my name to get him in when he wants to work for it himself." Harry stated dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really, Harry? Don't you ever think! That's why we don't _tell him_. Duh!"

Harry blinked. "What? You want me to _lie _to him? No. Uh huh. Not gonna happen."

"No. I want Kingsley to lie to him. You just get Kingsley to do it. You don't have to lie. Just don't tell him what you did." Hermione stated simply.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Jeez. How did he get mixed up in this? He didn't even want to help Malfoy, let alone give him a job as _his_ partner. They'd probably just fight the owe time!

"Alright… Say Malfoy got the job and Kingsley lied and everything was going great… What happened when we have an _actual_ case, after his week long training, and we start arguing and fighting, huh? What then?"

"Harry…" It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "You are so stupid. Do you really think he would blow his _one_ chance to regain himself by fighting and bickering with you? And if he starts arguing, use this current situation to your advantage and careful command him to stop fighting with you."

Hermione had a point. Defeated, Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll do it. But if Malfoy finds out, I'm sending him to you."

She smiled widely. "Fine by me, Harry."

"And I _refuse _to command Draco to do anything! It is just inhumane."

…**o.)*(.o…**

Draco entered the Minister's office after knocking. The Head Auror, that muggleborn bloke named Jordon Millers who was incredibly stupid and couldn't tell left from right half the time, had told, rather unwillingly might I add, him that the Minster of Magic wanted to speak to him.

"You wished to speak with me, Minister?" Draco said as he entered slowly and took a seat in the chair in front of Kingsley's desk. The Minister nodded. "Yes. I did, Mr. Malfoy. It's about your position."

_Shit. _Draco thought, _I'm being fired, aren't I. _

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm promoting you."

Draco immediately begin to beg to keep his job. "Minister, please. I don't mind forever being a Parchment Boy. I can run errands. Just please don't fire me- Wait what?" the blonde's mind finally registered what Kingsley had said. The Minister had an amused sort of smirk on his face.

"I'm not fired?" Draco asked, his heart racing, pounding, inside his chest. He couldn't believe this!

"No. You are not." the man's smirk grew.

Draco could fight the smile breaking out on his face. He wasn't being fired! Thank Salazar! Thank Merlin! And thank that muggle God if he really did exist! "Yes! I'm not fired!" the blonde couldn't stop himself from exclaiming.

Kingsley chuckled. Draco tinted pink. That's right. He was still in the Minister's office. "You will begin special training, which will last a month, with Mr. Potter on Monday. He will be your new partner, seeing as he doesn't have one currently. You will share his office with him. Send him in once you leave."

"Salazar Slytherin! I can't believe this! Thank you! Thank you so much, Minister! I won't let you down." Draco grinned delightedly. He couldn't believe this! He had to tell Potter and Granger! He couldn't wait to see Potter's face when he realized Draco was going to be his Auror partner.

Draco left the Minister's office and got on the lift. He couldn't believe this! It was unfathomable! The Minister had promoted him! This was great! This was beyond great! This was brilliant!

Once the door to the lift closed, Draco couldn't contain himself. He let out a loud cheer and tossed his arms up into the air, throwing all the blank parchment up as well. He laughed as he spun around. He didn't hear the lift doors open nor realized they had. But he did the moment he heard a startled gasp.

Draco's eyes snapped open, and he turned to see a female auror with a stack of parchment in her arms. One of her hands was covering her mouth. The pale man's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He hadn't meant for anyone to see him. He took out his wand and used a charm to gather all the parchment he dropped. Draco then proceeded to flee the scene.

The blonde was fastly walking down the halls when he ran into someone. He looked up startled, he had been watching behind him. He didn't wish for that woman to follow him or anything. Draco's silver eyes widened when he realized he ran into Potter.

"Potter!" he exclaimed. His voice sounded odd to his own ears. He wondered why. Potter gave him an odd look. "You alright, Malfoy?"

Draco couldn't help but smile blindingly at the man in front of him. "I'm brilliant! I absolutely _brilliant_!"

Potter blinked. He was completely shocked to see Draco this way. Well, who wouldn't be? The blonde was usually a closed off man who never dared to smile or believe anything could go right for once in his life. Potter was even more surprised when he found he _liked _the way it made Draco look.

"What's gotten into you?"

Draco smirked triumphantly, and said smugly. "_I_ just got a promotion, Potter."

Those emerald eyes flickered with what looked like guilt, but it was there and gone in a second so Draco just assumed he imagined it. Then, Potter said, "Did'cha now?"

The blonde smirk broke into a joyous smile. "Yes! I can't believe! I just _can't_! I thought I was going to be fire when Kingsley called me to talk to him. Merlin, what a relief that was!"

Potter looked a bit uncomfortable, but Draco didn't seem to notice. The blonde was shining -no _glowing_ with happiness. His eyes looked like sparkling silver and were alight with something Potter had never seen before. It was intriguing, to say the least.

"What new promotion has you this excited, Malfoy? Were you upgraded from Parchment Boy to Parchment _Man_?" Potter taunted. Draco gave the raven a nasty scowl.

"I'll have you know, _Potter_," he spat the word, his voice sharp, "I have been prompted to a full fledged Auror. I am your new partner, Potter. So get bloody use to me invading your personal space."

Draco couldn't hold back his smirk.

…**o.)*(.o…**

Harry forced his eyes to widen, as if he didn't already know all this. He forced himself to act outraged. He forced himself to not be read like a book, like he usually was. And it worked because he just thought of the old Malfoy, the one from fifth year. It was simple.

Malfoy smirked when Harry groaned rather convincingly. "Really?" Harry grumbled.

"That's right, Potter. Deal with it. Now ex_cuse_ me. I need to go and retrieve the ink Hermione needed." the blonde's smirk melted into a grin as he began to walk away. Harry watched him walk away, his eyes lingering a tad too long on the former Slytherin's nicely defined arse. Harry began to wonder if Malfoy worked out.

Just then, Malfoy spun around on his heel and reproached the raven haired man. "Oh yeah. Kinsley wishes to see you."

"Alright." Harry responded, hoping he hadn't been caught staring. But Malfoy didn't say anything. He just turn abruptly on his heel to walk away, returning the way he came. Harry watched him go. He was glad he hadn't been caught. But just when he thought he hadn't been, Malfoy shook his retreating behind at him and called over his shoulder, "Next time you wish to stare at my arse, ask."

Harry stared after the blonde in horror long after the Malfoy had turned a corner laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Involuntary Submission

Chapter Five

A Familiar of Fate and a Slice of Pie

Draco awoke in bright spirits that Saturday morn. He had been in a joyous mood since he had gotten promoted. Life was starting to seem worth living. He sat up with a soft yawn as Mystery meowed and curled her tail around his arm. The blonde smiled at the kitten as it stared up at him with its oddly colored eyes.

"Good morning, Mystery. Are you hungry for breakfast?" Draco asked his companion. He received a meow in response. Laughing softly, he smiled at the magical animal. "I do believe I am going insane. I am talking to my cat as if she can understand me."

The blonde swung his legs out of bed and picked up the kitten. She meowed gratefully and purred, rubbing her little head against Draco's bare chest; he had taken to sleeping without a shirt because he had found that Mystery liked to sleep on his bare skin. If he did wear a shirt, she would proceed to crawl up and under his shirt and sleep comfortably on his bare chest. It was just easier this way.

Carrying the little black kitten, Draco went into his kitchen where his house elf had already prepared breakfast for him. He set Mystery on the table and sat down in his seat. He ate his breakfast at a non-rushed pace, feeding a few bits and pieces to his kitten every once in a while.

"I'm going out today, Mystery. Wanna come with?" Draco asked the kitten, not expecting a reply. He was surprised when he saw it shake its little head up and down, saying yes. His silver eyes widened. "You can understand me? Wow. I didn't think cats were that smart."

Mystery mewled and rubbed her head against his hand. The blonde smiled and obliged the kitten, petting her head and rubbing behind her ears.

"So to make things clear… You wish to come with me?" Draco asked to be sure. Mystery meowed and nodded her head, curling her tail around his wrist. Chuckling softly, Draco scooped the tiny kitten into his arms and stood. "Alrighty, then. Let's go."

So, the kitten and Draco left his flat together.

* * *

It was odd, Draco thought as he walked down Diagon Alley. Mystery was sitting on his shoulder, her tail wrapped comfortably around his neck. It was odd. When Mystery was with him, his magic felt oddly… complete. He felt more powerful. He quite liked it.

Draco entered the Owl Emporium where he had promised to meet the nice old lady for pie. He found her petting a Phoenix. Mystery released a meow, her eyes staring down the magical healing bird of fire. Draco let his hand rest on the counter, allowing the black kitten to walk down it gracefully. Mystery stepped onto the counter before she sat down to clean herself.

"Oh! My dear, you are back. Now, remind me of your name, sweetie." the old lady looked up at him with a sweet wrinkly smile. Draco couldn't help smiling back, "It's Draco. May I ask yours?"

"Oh you can just call me Granny Elizabeth. Or Granny Beth for short." Granny Beth said, smiling. Draco hummed in response. He noticed she had always had her eyes closed. He wondered why as he looked her over. Her hair was a grayish-white. Her skin was wrinkly and pale. Her clothes were old woman0like and comfortable looking.

"Alright. So, Granny Beth, where are we going for this pie?" Draco asked. Mystery looked up and purred. She stood and made her way over to the Phoenix. She mewled at it and pawed at its tail feather. Draco didn't notice.

"I was thinking my house, dear. I can make you some pie since Wilson's lovely wife hasn't brought me any yet." the old woman said, her voice slow and relaxed. The Phoenix released a squawk of annoyance. Draco jumped, startled.

Granny Beth laughed. "Oh dear! Did you bring your Familiar with you, darling? She seems to be just a baby one too."

Draco's brows furrowed. "What? A Familiar? I don't have one. I don't know what you are talking about."

Surprised, Granny Beth said, "Oh! You didn't know? Usually a Familiar immediately reveals to you what it is if it has chosen you. But maybe since it is but a child, it hasn't realized it wasn't just a kitten."

Draco looked at Mystery. Mystery seemed to smile at him. She flicked her tail once before leaving the fire bird alone. She walked over to her wizard caretaker and rubbed her head against his arm, purring. Granny Beth smiled. "She likes you a lot."

The Malfoy could only nod. "I guess she does."

Mystery curled her tail around Draco's hand. The blonde smiled and picked her up with his free hand. He set her on his shoulder. The black cat purred, wrapping her tail around his neck loosely. Granny Beth smiled. "Now. Why don't I close shop and then we can head to my place, okay?"

Draco smiled at her. "Alright."

* * *

Draco followed the woman into her house. She lived in Godric's Hollow. It was a kinda dark neighborhood. Everyone thing looked a bit gloomy, and it didn't help that deep, dark gray clouds blocked the sun out.

Her cottage was small and cozy. In the living room the walls were a pale navy. The wooden floor held a black fabric couch and armchair, along with ebony side tables and bookshelves. Books were sprawled out everywhere; on the floor, in the bookshelves. Some covered the side tables. A few were open. Others were closed. Hard backs. Paper backs. All kinds of books littered the living room.

They entered the pumpkin colored kitchen, and Granny Beth immediately removed the charm from the pie that was sitting on the counter, hot and fresh as if it had just been baked. Draco set Mystery down on the kitchen table. The baby Familiar meowed and stretched before curling up into a cute little ball.

"This is a Cherry Pie. I hope you like it, Draco, dear. I'll get out the whipped topping." Granny Beth said, setting the pie on the table as the blonde sat down in a chair. She then went over to a muggle device and took out the whipped topping. Draco watched curiously.

"Granny Beth… did you go to Hogwarts? Or a different wizarding school?" Draco asked. Granny Beth smiled as she sat across from the Malfoy. "I went to Hogwarts. I was a Hufflepuff, dear. I am also a muggleborn. That is why I use a fridge. It is a muggle device to keep food cold."

"Oh." Draco said. That was actually quite interesting. Mystery released a soft yawn before falling to sleep. The blonde absentmindedly petted the sleeping kitten's head. Granny Beth smiled warmly, "Yes. After a couple years, I was resorted though."

The blonde man's eyes widened. "You did? I didn't know you could be resorted. How did that happen?"

"Well… When I was just thirteen, the night before I returned to Hogwarts for my third year of schooling, I met an odd woman. She appeared before me in my bedroom. I had just finished brushing my hair." Granny Beth started, cutting the pie on the table. She continued, "She was a beautiful woman. She looked to be in her late twenties. She had hair as dark as night and skin as pale as a ghost. She was clothed in old robes, dating back to the Renaissance Age."

She handed a plate of pie to Draco. He accepted it thankfully, and Granny Beth set to work slicing herself a piece. She continued her tale. "The robes were delightfully charming. They sparkled and twinkled when she moved."

Draco noticed that she seemed to be recollecting. Her voice was airy and a bit dazed as she continued.

"She was a glorious person. And then she spoke to me." Granny Beth turned her closed eyes to him, her glasses hanging on her nose. Mystery opened one eye to look at the old woman. Granny Beth smiled and went on. "She told me that I was going to be very wise. That one day I would be granted the power of Sight. I was so excited to be told this. It was a glorious honor."

Granny Beth's features turned grim. Her smile turned into a frown. She sighed. "But she left after giving me a warning. She said, '_Beware, my child. Beware. For the power of Sight may give you wisdom, but it comes with a great burden. A burden so heavy you shalln't be able to bear it alone. You will need strength. Find it. And then you will be glorious._'."

Draco drew in a quick breath. "Are you a Seer then? Is that what she means? You are a Seer?"

Granny Beth smiled wearily. "Yes. But I chose not to sew my eyes shut."

"Wow… Do you still see visions? Do they haunt you?" Draco asked, concerned. He didn't think the poor old woman could take it. She laughed. This started the Malfoy. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh… dear… you are such a sweet young lad. But you do not need to be concerned about me. I manage." She tapped Draco's cheek gently. "Now, about your Familiar…"

"Oh yes! Do you know why she chose me? Why does she affect me magic?" Draco asked, standing to take their empty plates to the sink. He began to wash them the muggle way. Granny Beth smiled at that.

"Well, I know not why she chose you… but I can tell you all I know about the Familiars." the old woman walked over to the blonde. "She affects your magic because she is your Familiar. She has bonded herself to you, strengthening your magic and hers. Usually that happens when the wizard or witch the baby Familiars chose name them or other things similar to this like maybe… sleeping with them or mating with them in Animagus form. Things of the sort."

That didn't sound at all disturbing. Draco didn't know if he was horrified that someone would mate with an _animal_ in the first place or if he was fascinated that a Familiar would actually allow the lower life form to mate with them.

"You named her, binding her magic to yours. If she dies, you will be fine. But if you die, she will die as well."

Draco looked to Mystery. She mewled in response to his gaze and nodded her cute little head. Granny Beth smiled. The blonde looked back to her and said, "That's sad."

"Indeed. Now, why don't we move to the living room? It's nice and cozy in there. We can start a fire too, if one isn't already going."

"Alright."

Draco picked up Mystery and followed the old witch into her living room. Granny Beth walked around and over everything with practiced ease; Draco… not so much. He knocked over a pile of newspapers, muggle ones. He set Mystery down and bent down to clean it up, but the old woman stopped him. "It's alright, dear. It helps remind me you were actually here and not a vision that will come to be. I see the future so often that I sometimes forget what time period it is."

She laughed softly. Draco stood up, picking Mystery back up as well. "Does the power of Sight seem more like a curse or a blessing?"

"I find it to be both. But I know that is not what you asked." she added before he could protest. She continued, "I find is to seem more like a curse than anything else, really. I often see visions of death and of sorrow. Occasionally I will see the glorious birth of a child or an extravagant wedding between two living breathing beings in love. It is those moments I live for. It makes all the predictions of death worth it."

Draco looked at her through a new pair of eyes. This woman was marvelous. Simply marvelous. It was amazing that she could withstand the many perilous deaths and desperate heartbreaks she saw through her Seeing Eyes. But she withstood them for the glorious glimpses of the moments of splendor. What a wonderful woman!

* * *

"Ron, you agree with me, don't you? That it's wrong to lie about this. Even if it's for his protection. I don't want to keep this from him."

"I'm sorry, mate. It seems like you kinda have'ta at this point, dont'cha think?" Ron told the distressed auror as he took a sip of his pint of Firewhiskey. Harry groaned, running his hands through his unruly hair and grasping it tightly before releasing it. He released a stressed sigh. "Yeah… I guess I do… If I tell him the truth he will forever hate me."

"Which isn't a bad thing." Ron muttered. He wasn't happy with the 'friendship' his best mate and archenemy seemed to have. Ron just ignored the pompous arse. It worked because the git seemed to ignore him back. So, win-win.

"Ron," Harry warned, "That is not a good thing. I need him to like me if I am going to help him."

Ron shifted to face completely forward, sitting with his legs in front of him under the table. He set his drink down on the table and folded his hands in front of him. "Why _are_ you helping him, 'Arry?"

Sapphire blue eyes met emerald green, clashing. Harry tried to come up with an answer as Ron searched his face, looking for something. Suddenly, the redhead's eyes widened. "Naw… You don't…"

"Don't what?" Harry questioned, not sure what his friend was going on about. For some reason, the man felt nervous under Ron's wide-eyed gaze.

"You're in love with Malfoy."

"_What?!_" Harry exclaimed, his face flaming red as he stared back at his best friend. The whole room of the Three Broomsticks went silent at Harry's yell. The raven haired man muttered an apology and waited till the room returned to it's normal volume before he looked back at Ron and said in a lower voice.

"Are you raving _mad_?! I would never in a _million years _be in love with that git! He's been my archrival for _years_! Years! We've just become _friends_, Ron. _Friends _and nothing more. We aren't in love, nor will we ever be!"

Ron raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, mate. Just tryin' to figure this whole thing out."

Harry signed, calming down a bit. "No. You have no need to be sorry. I kinda lost it." he chuckled without humor, "I shouldn't have."

Ron shrugged. "It's alright, mate. Now, why don't we get outta here and meet up with 'Mione? It's almost noon, and we promised her we would be at her flat at fifteen passed."

"Yeah. We better get goin' then." Harry agreed. The two men stood, tossing a few galleons on the table to cover their drinks. They both left the pub in favor of going to Hermione's.


End file.
